Carol for a Brother
by AngelMouse5
Summary: Original Series - Annual John Christmas fic. John and Virgil share a quiet moment as they prepare for Christmas.


_Disclaimer: Not mine, the late Mr Anderson's. I must say that I don't mind the new CGI series, they've got the right mix of CGI_ _and traditional affects, so that's a good thing. Anyway, here is the annual Christmas fic featuring John for you all. Hope you all have had a merry Christmas and have a great year ahead. Once again, for effect, I use Australian English._

* * *

 **Carol for a Brother**

 **by Angel Mouse**

John and Virgil were sitting in Virgil's room, going over some piano music that John had asked him to play and record for him, so that he could listen to in his bird while on duty this Christmas. Virgil was only too happy to grant John's request.

It was quiet at the Tracey house today. Scott and their father were busy talking Tracey Industries stuff and Alan was up on Thunderbird 5 for a few more days. Gordon was off being re-certified for WASP – he kept up his certification just so that he could help out if ever needed, besides in an International Rescue capacity.

Virgil was busy setting up the recording equipment as John glanced though the sheet music he had. He looked up at John as he was browsing the numerous books of sheet music he had.

"John, you rarely ask me to do music for you, I normally just do what I think you would like and you usually like it. What made you decide you wanted something different?" Virgil grinned suddenly. "And Christmas Carols at that?"

John just shrugged as he placed another piece of music aside for Virgil to play.

"I don't know. Just felt like it really. Guess I wanted to feel some Christmas spirit up on my bird." John gave his brother a small smile. "Just wanted to have something different I guess. Sometimes it gets a bit lonely and I don't feel in the Christmas mood sometimes..." Virgil looked at his brother with surprise on his face.

"But you always seem so happy and in the spirit when we talk to you up there on Christmas Day." John gave a wry smile and looked at his middle brother, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't say anything to the others, but sometimes it's all an act Virgil." John sighed and looked out the window. "Sometimes it's harder than I like to let you guys know, that I miss you, especially that time of year." John shrugged. "But someone has to do it."

Virgil shook his head as he finished setting up the recording equipment. He moved over to where John was sitting at his piano and sat down next to his older brother. It was rare that John opened up like this to him, and he cherished it when it happened.

"Yeah, but it doesn't always have to be you John. Scott's offered, I've offered, hell, even Gordon has and he hates space!" They both shared a grin and a laugh but John's smile faded and he looked down at the music in front of him.

"I know, I know. But I can't in all good conscious do that to you and Scott, and especially not Gordon. You and Scott are the backbone of the whole organisation; you're both too valuable on the ground to waste your time in space, just because sometimes I get homesick."

There wasn't much Virgil could say to that. As always, John saw right to the heart of the matter and spoke the truth. Virgil sighed as he put his arm around John's shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Doesn't mean we don't miss you down here either you know. I just wish it didn't have to be that way sometimes. When are you and Brains going to get that automation program up and running huh? So you could run it from down here?" John gave his brother a smile and nudged his shoulder in return.

"When we get it finished. There are so many variables to take into account Virgil." John smiled gently at his brother. "It's okay Virgil, I don't mind being up there. I love it, it lets me work on my astronomy and learn languages and I do enjoy spending time there. It's just at this time of year, well; it's a bit hard is all."

Virgil gave a soft smile to his brother and without John seeing; he hit the record as he began shuffling the music around.

"Well, we don't have to like it John, so we'll just start out with this one and then we'll go from there. Just remember that we all love you and miss you up there. And one of these days, all of us will be home for Christmas."

With that, Virgil began the introduction to the traditional Christmas carol _"I'll be home for Christmas"_ and John just smiled at his little brother.

"Merry Christmas Virgil."

"Merry Christmas John."

End


End file.
